kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
ROLI I FISNIKËRISË SHQIPTARE NË ZHVILLIMIN
http://www.zeriislam.com/artikulli.php?id=656 En:ROLI_I_FISNIKËRISË_SHQIPTARE_NË_ZHVILLIMIN ROLI I FISNIKËRISË SHQIPTARE NË ZHVILLIMIN Nehat Krasniqi Tri arsye themelore më kanë shtyrë që të merrem me këtë temë: e para, është se fisnikëria shqiptare ka luajtur rol parësor dhe të pazëvendësueshëm në zhvillimet kulturore islame në trojet shqiptare, pothuaj gjatë tërë periudhës osmane, më saktë deri në fund të dekadës së tretë të shek. XIX, por rolit të saj nuk i është dhënë vendi i merituar në shkencë; e dyta, është qëndrimi anashkalues i institucioneve shkencore shqiptare, që mbahet ndaj trashëgimisë kulturore shqiptare me frymë islame, përgjithësisht. Ky qëndrim ka varfëruar shumë atë pjesë të trashëgimisë kulturore. Edhe pse roli i fisnikërisë shqiptare në zhvillimet kulturore të vendit nuk është trajtuar më parë si temë e veçantë, megjithatë janë publikuar punime, të cilat sjellin informacione deri-diku të mjaftueshme për këtë temë. Do veçonim këtu kontributet e studiuesve: H. Kaleshi1, E. Vlora2, K. Frashëri3, S. Rizaj4, V. Buharaja5, J. Rexhepagiq6, F. Duka7, H. Bushati8, N. Krasniqi9, M. Asimov10, R. Vërmica11, M. Kiel12 etj. Nga literatura e zgjedhur turke po veçojmë enciklopeditë, si: Kamus-ul’a‘lam e Samiut, Sicill-i osmani e Mehmed Süreyyas, Islam ansiklopedisi, Türk ansiklopedisi; biografitë dhe biobibliografitë e poetëve (tezkiretu’ş-şuara) të autorëve Sehi, Latifi, Salim, Riza, Bejani, Kënali-zade Hasan Çelebi, Mehmed Tahir Bursallë, Ali Emiri e të tjerë, Seyahatnamen e Evliya Çelebisë, veprën e E. H. Ayverdit: “Vepra të arkitekturës osmane në Evropë”, si dhe sallnamet e katër vilajeteve shqiptare, të cilat ofrojnë informacione me vlerë. Burime informacionesh të rëndësishme, për këtë temë, kemi pasur edhe Koleksionin e dorëshkrimeve orientale të Bibliotekës Kombëtare dhe Universitare të Kosovës, si dhe koleksionet e dorëshkrimeve orientale të bibliotekave speciale dhe familjare në Kosovë dhe jashtë saj. * * * Depërtimi osman në tokat shqiptare, që filloi nga dekada e tetë e shekullit XIV, dhe instalimi i pushtetit osman në këto toka gjatë dekadave të mëpastajme, krijuan kushte për një varg procesesh, që lidhen ngushtë me zhvillimin etnik dhe historik të shqiptarëve. Konfirmimi i vasalitetit të një vargu fisnikësh shqiptarë ndaj sulltanëve osmanë dhe fillimi i pranimit të fesë Islame prej tyre dhe vartësve të tyre, iu hapi rrugën e integrimit shumë të shpejtë në jetën shoqërore të Perandorisë Osmane. Sistemi i ashtuquajtur “gulam-i mir” u mundësonte djemve të fisnikërisë shqiptare, të veçuar si shtresë shoqërore dhe të formuar qysh në periudhën paraosmane, që të edukoheshin në institucionin më të rëndësishëm, në “Enderun-i Humajun”, ku përgatiteshin kuadro për funksionet më të larta administrative shtetërore. Një numër i konsiderueshëm shqiptarësh kanë mbaruar shkollimin në Enderun-i humaju, apo nëpër institucione të tjera arsimore osmane dhe kanë arritur pozita të ndryshme ushtarake e administrative, përfshirë këtu edhe pozitën e sadr-i a‘zamit, (kryeministrit të shtetit osman). Ata dhe sidomos pasardhësit e tyre, pastaj, u bënë shtresa drejtuese e vendit dhe bartësit e shartuesit kryesorë të kulturës islame në trojet shqiptare. Sipas të dhënave që kemi, nga gjiri i popullit shqiptar kanë dalë 39 kryeministra, 14 admiralë, 9 ministra të financave, 3 sheyh’ul-islamë, shumë vezirë, pashallarë, beglerë, sanxhakbeglerë, valinjë, myteselimë, mir-i miranë, si dhe rreth 400 poetë e shkrimtarë e shumë myderrizë, myftilerë, kadilerë, naibë, e të tjerë. Disa dyer të mëdha shqiptare, si: Skurajt, Mahmut-begollët, Vlorajt, Asllan-pashallitë, Sinan-pashët, Bushatllinjët, Kurt-pashët, Bargjinollët, Hoxhollët, Rrotllat, Rexhep-pashët, Gjinollët, Toptanët, Biçakçinjtë, Tepelenasit etj., fituan të drejtën e trashëgimit familjar të posteve, ofiqeve dhe gradave të larta shtetërore, duke ushtruar pushtet, pothuaj, autonom në njësi të ndryshme administrative brenda hapësirës etnike shqiptare. Këto dyer të mëdha kanë pasur të gjitha tiparet dhe rolin e një fisnikërie të mirëfilltë shqiptare. Pikërisht në këto dyer janë përpunuar idetë jetike për fatin historik të popullit shqiptar. Roli dhe kontributi i fisnikërisë shqiptare, në drejtim të zhvillimit të kulturës dhe të civilizimit islam ndër shqiptarët ka qenë i gjithanshëm, i shumëllojshëm dhe vendimtar për këto zhvillime. Ai është shfaqur kryesisht në këto pika: 1. Kanë themeluar një varg kasabash të reja, duke futur frymën e urbanizmit oriental islam. 2. Kanë themeluar një varg institucionesh fetare, kulturore e arsimore, përpunohej, krijohej dhe kultivohej kultura shqiptare me frymë islame dhe prej nga përhapej ajo. 3. Kanë përkrahur dhe kanë inkurajuar dijetarët, letrarët dhe artistët. Ndër kasabatë më të rëndësishme shqiptare që ka themeluar fisnikëria vendëse janë: Korça, Kavaja, Gjakova, Kaçaniku, Tirana, Peqini, Zinova, Rogova etj. Korça statusin e kasabasë e ka fituar pas ndërtimeve dhe vakufimit të objekte prej Iljaz Bej Mirahorit në vitin 1495. Iljaz beu i njohur edhe si Koxha Mirahor, është lindur në Panarit13. Si fëmijë i krishterë me emrin Ilo, u mor devshirme, kur Sulltan Murati II hyri në Shqipëri. U shkollua dhe u aftësua në Enderun-i Humajun në Edrene që ishte kryeqendër e Perandorisë Osmane. Pas shkollimit ai pati një karrierë të bujshme. Një kohë ka shërbyer si oficer i trupës së jeniçerëve. Fitoi famë si luftëtar trim, sidomos në luftën për marrjen e Konstantinopolit nga ana e Sulltan Mehmetit II, më 1453. Për aftësitë që tregoi, sulltani e gradoi bej. Iljaz beu ka qenë vali në disa vilajete osmane. Në vitet 1460-65 ai ka qenë vali i Janinës14. Në kohën e Sulltan Mehmet Fatihut arriti pozitën e Mirahorit. Vitet e pleqërisë Koxha Mirahori i ka kaluar në Korçë, ku dhe ka vdekur në vitin 1500-501. Është varrosur në tyrben pranë xhamisë që vet e ka ndërtuar. Iljaz bej Mirahori në Korçë përveç xhamisë ka ndërtuar edhe një medrese, një imaret (kuzhinë ku ushqeheshin të varfrit falas)15, një teqe të tarikatit halveti, disa dyqane që përbënin pazarin, i cili ishte nga më të bukurit në Shqipëri. Ai është ndërtuar me gurë të gdhendur e me qepena të hekurta, në dy anët e lumit Morava16. Iljaz beu në Korçë ka ndërtuar edhe një hamam. Zbukurimet e xhamisë së Iljaz beut dhe mbulesa e plumbtë është bërë nga pasardhësi i tij, Mehmet beu në vitin 1572. Kavaja ka arritur të promovohet kasaba në vitin 1561 pas ngritjes së Xhamisë së Vjetër dhe objekteve të tjera nga Ali Hajdar Beu. Xhaminë Kubelije të Kavajës e ka ndërtuar pasardhësi i Ali Hajdar beut, Kapllan pasha, në vitin 173517. Nga dera fisnike e Kavajës ka pasur edhe poetë të shquar, njëri prej tyre ka qenë “Tevfik” Kavaja. “Tevfik” Kavaja ka ndërtuar, në vitin 1817, sahat-kullën (kullën e orës) shumë të bukur të Kavajës18. Mësimet i ka vijuar në Shkodër e Tiranë ku, përveç tjerash, ka zotëruar shumë mirë poetikën dhe stilistikën. Vdiq në vitin 1260 H. / 1844, duke lënë një përmbledhje poezish.. Ka njohur mirë krijimtarinë poetike të poetëve shqiptarë nga qytetet fqinje me Kavajën, gjë që e dëshmojnë poezitë nazire (imituese). Gjakova ka fituar statusin e kasabasë me objektet që ka ndërtuar dhe ka dhuruar Sylejman Hadim-aga, nga fshati Guskë i rrethit të Gjakovës. Ai në vitin 1003 H. / 1594 ka dhuruar një xhami, që njihet me emrin Xhamia e Hadumit, një mekteb (shkollë), një bibliotekë, një muvakit-hane (objekt për matjen e kohës dhe për caktimin e kalendarit me ndihmën e kuadranteve astrolabike), një hamam, një han dhe disa dyqane. Për mirëmbajtjen e këtyre objekteve, ai pastaj ka kërkuar nga Sulltani që t'i bashkëngjiten vakëfit të tij një varg tokash nga haset sulltanore dhe të ardhurat e tyre të përdoren për mirëmbajtjen e objekteve dhe pagimin e personelit të angazhuar me punë në këto objekte. Zhvillimi i arsimit dhe kulturës në Gjakovë gjatë periudhës osmane nuk mund të merret me mend pa kontributin e familjes Kurtpasha. Pinjollët e kësaj familjeje kanë ndërtuar pothuaj të gjitha objektet e kultit dhe të kulturës islame në Gjakovë. I pari pashë i kësaj dere fisnike ka qenë Kurt Pasha, muhafiz i Ujvarit në vitin 1663. I biri i tij, Hasan Pasha, ka qenë pjesëmarrës aktiv në luftërat austro-turke. Në vitin 1694, Hasan Pasha ka qenë mytesarrif i Shkodrës. Mbi njëzet pasardhës të Kurt Pashës, kanë arritur gradën pasha. Disa prej tyre u dalluan si mbështetës të zhvillimeve kulturore e arsimore në Gjakovë. Mahmud Pasha, i biri i Hasan Pashës, ka ndërtuar xhaminë dhe mektebin në qendër të Gjakovës që mban emrin e tij. Murad Pasha, i biri i Adem Pashës, (vd. rreth vitit 1748), ka ndërtuar dhe ka dhuruar Medresenë e Madhe dhe Teqenë e Madhe të saadinjve në Gjakovë19. Këto dy objekte kanë qenë institucionet më të rëndësishme kulturore edukative të Gjakovës. Myderriz i parë në Medresenë e Madhe të Murad Pashës në Gjakovë, ka qenë Yvejs efendiu nga Shkodra. Ndërsa shehi i parë i Teqesë së Madhe ka qenë Sylejman Axhiza Baba, po nga Shkodra20. I ati i Murad Pashës, Adem Pasha, në ato vite, ka qenë mytesarrif në disa sanxhaqe shqiptare. Në vitin 1694 ka qenë mytesarrif i Ohrit, në vitin 1696 mytesarrif i Elbasanit, në vitin 1697 përsëri mytesarrif i Ohrit, ndërsa në vitin 1699, kur Axhiza Baba vjen në Gjakovë, Adem Pasha ishte mytesarrif i Shkodrës21. Shejh Sylejman Axhiza Baba në Gjakovë ka ardhur në vitin 1699 dhe ka filluar aktivitetin për ngritjen shpirtërore të masave dhe për përhapjen e tarikatit Saadi, tarikat ky, deri atëherë i papranishëm në trojet shqiptare. Objektet që Murad Pasha ndërtoi, kanë rëndësi të veçantë kulturo-arsimore dhe fetare. Teqenë e Madhe Murad Pasha e ka ndërtuar në vitin 1714, siç konfirmon Axhiza Baba me një tarih (kronogram) në Divanin e tij22. Ndërsa vakufimi i saj dhe i objekteve tjera që ka ndërtuar Murad Pasha, është bërë në vitin 1732. Axhiza Baba, në Divanin e tij i ka kushtuar një poezi lavdëruese Mehmet Pashës së Gjakovës, nga e cila kuptojmë se ai, në vitin 1717, përkrah Mehmet Pashë Gjakovës ka marrë pjesë në luftën kundër venedikasve që është zhvilluar në Ulqin23. Axhiza Baba ka vdekur në Prizren në vitin 1747-48. Murad Pasha ka qenë mecen i vërtetë i dijetarëve dhe intelektualëve të kohës. Ai edhe vetë ka qenë njeri i ditur dhe i penës, gjë që vërtetojnë dorëshkrime të cilat ruhen nëpër disa koleksione në Prishtinë, Gjakovë dhe Sarajevë. Nga dera fisnike e Kurtpashëve dolën dijetarë dhe poetë, si: Sejfedin Pasha, i biri i Ali Pashë Gegës (vd. 1790); Ahmed Kurd Pasha ( vd. 1827) dhe Mustafa Pasha (i biri i Sejfedin Pashës). Sejfedin pasha i parë ka ndërtuar një xhami e cila quhej Xhamia e Sefës. Edhe zonjat Sofa dhe Hanka, të cilat kanë qenë nga kjo derë fisnike, kanë ndërtuar nga një xhami në Gjakovë. Kaçaniku ka marrë statusin e kasabasë në vitin 1003 H. / 1594 kur Koxha Sinan Pasha, i biri Ali begut, i lindur në Topojan të Lumës, ndërtoi aty xhaminë, një hamam, një shkollë, një imaret dhe dy hane. Sinan Pasha gjatë periudhës 1580-1596 ka zënë pozitën e vezir-i azamit pesë herë. Sinan Pasha dhuroi një varg objektesh fitimprurëse: 12 dyqane në Shkup, një hamam në Prishtinë, si dhe pasuri tjera të paluajtshme në disa fshatra të Shkupit, në disa fshatra të Kosovës, në Lumë, në Shqipërinë jugore, në Ulqin e gjetiu24. Edhe djali i tij, Mehmed Pashë Kaçaniku (vd. 1605) themeloi një varg vakëfesh. Në vitin 1601 ai ngriti një xhami në Shkup. Po në Shkup, ndërtoi një shkollë. Mehmed Pashë Kaçaniku ka ndërtuar edhe një bibliotekë dhe një teqe në Shkup25. Titujt e librave të bibliotekës, i ka shënuar në vakufname. Po ky vakif ka ndërtuar edhe një xhami dhe një shkollë në Gostivar, kurse për mirëmbajtjen e tyre ka vakufuar një karavansaraj dhe një hamam në Gostivar. Tirana e ka fituar statusin e kasabasë falë objekteve që i ka ndërtuar dhe i ka dhuruar Sylejman Pashë Bargjini, nga fshati Mullet26. Ai, para se të vritej në luftë në vitin 1o24 H. /1614, ka ndërtuar xhaminë, e cila njihej me emrin Xhamia e Vjetër, një hamam, një imaret, një furrë dhe sarajin e tij. Sylejman Pashë Bargjini ka qenë i zoti i penës dhe i shpatës. Ka shkruar poezi në të tri gjuhët e orientit islam: në arabisht, në persisht dhe në osmanisht. Në poezitë e tij, Sylejman Pasha ka përdorur pseudonimin poetik “Halimi”, që ka domethënien “i buti”; “i mëshirshmi”27. Në poezitë e “Halimi” tiranasit reflektojnë shpirtmadhësi, butësi dhe shije artistike të hollë. Ndërsa me xhaminë e tij, ndërtimin e së cilës vetë e ka projektuar dhe e ka mbikëqyrë,28, ka promovuar një stil autentik të xhamisë shqiptare. I biri i Sylejman “Halimi” Pashë Bargjinit, Ahmet Pasha, në vitin 1633 i ndërtoi minarenë xhamisë dhe një krua pranë saj29. Djali i Ahmet Pashës, Ibrahim Pashë Bargjini dhe i biri, Kahraman Beu, që prej kohësh ishin angazhuar në lëvizjet kryengritëse të Bushatllinjëve, si përkrahës, por edhe si miq familjarë të tyre.(Zonja e Mahmud Pashë Bushatit ka qenë e bija e Ibrahim Pashë Bargjinit, më vonë edhe bija e Ibrahim Pashë Bushatit u martua me Ahmet Pashë Bargjinin II). Ibrahim Pashë Bargjini u burgos nga pushteti osman dhe, më vonë, u ekzekutua në burgun e Jedi-kules, në vitin 1788, me pretekst se nga burgu ka komunikuar msheftas me dhëndrin e vet, Kara Mahmud Pashën, të shpallur fermanli nga Sulltani dhe të rrethuar në Kalanë e Shkodrës30. Rol të veçantë në zhvillimet kulturore në Tiranë dhe më gjerë kanë lozur pasardhës të themeluesit të këtij qyteti nga vija femërore. Mehmet Molla Beu në vitin 1208 h./ 1793 hodhi themelet e xhamisë më të bukur të Tiranës, e cila sot njihet me emrin Xhamia e haxhi Ed’hem Beut. Kështu e mori emrin, sepse Mehmet Molla Beu nuk arriti ta përfundojë ndërtimin e saj deri sa qe gjallë dhe, pas vdekjes së tij në vitin 1223 h./ 1808, i biri, Haxhi Ed’hem Beu, e përfundoi ndërtimin dhe dekorimin e saj në vitin 1236 h./1820. Këto të dhëna i përmban mbishkrimi i vendosur mbi portalin e jashtëm të saj. Autor i këtij mbishkrimi është Haxhi Ymer Mustafa Kashari, i cili, në krijimtarinë e vet poetike, përdorte pseudonimin “Suzi”, e jo poeti turk Ahmed “Suzi” nga Sivasi, siç supozon M. Kiel31. Një mbishkrim tjetër është skalitur mbi portalin e brendshëm të xhamisë. Autor i këtij mbishkrimi është poeti, dijetari dhe arsimtari tiranas Ibrahim Alltiparmak efendiu, i cili, në krijimtarinë e vet poetike, përdorte pseudonimin “Muznib”, e jo “një farë Zija”, siç shkruan K. Frashëri32. Ibrahim “Muznib” Alltiparmak efendiu ka qenë mësues i djalit të Haxhi Edhem Beut, Ali Riza Beu, i lindur në vitin 183233. Pas ndërtimit të minares së xhamisë, të sofasë dhe pas zbukurimit të interierit dhe eksterierit të saj, Haxhi Ed’hem Begu ndërtoi kullën e sahatit dhe medresenë. Vitin e përfundimit të ndërtimit të kullës së sahatit 1238 h./1822, e ka shënuar poeti krutan Shaban “Hulusi” Bej Toptani (vd. 1833) në një poezi përhajruese me kronogram, të cilën ia ka kushtuar Haxhi Ed’hem beut34. Nuk kemi gjetur askund vitin e ndërtimit të medresesë së Haxhi Ed’hem Beut, por mund të supozojmë se ndërtimi i saj nuk do të ketë shkuar më vonë se viti 1825. Haxhi Ed’hem Beu (1783-1848) ka qenë poet mjaft prodhimtar. Ka përdorur dy pseudonime poetike: “Shehidi” dhe “Vefaji”. I takonte tarikatit bektashi, e jo atij kaderi, si thotë K. Frashëri35. Ai, madje, pas largimit nga Tirana, afër dhjetë vjet (1808-1818) ka qëndruar në Karaağaç në dergjahun bektashi të Mustafa Fatih Babës, ku ka shërbyer si postneshin (Baba) i këtij dergjahu36. Një Divan i Haxhi Ed’hem Beut gjendet në Bibliotekën Universitare të Stambollit, me numrin e signaturës Ty 1017. Në Tiranë kanë jetuar dhe vepruar edhe tre poetë dhe shehlerë kaderi, të cilët kanë bërë aso kohe. Ata janë Sheh Rexhep “Lisani”, Sheh Selim “Halimi” dhe Hasan “Hadim” Tirana. Sheh Rexhep “Lisani” Tirana (1670-1789), ka qenë sheh dhe poet i dalluar tiranas. I ati quhej Dervish Kubati, që nga mbiemri kuptohet se ka qenë me prejardhje nga fshati Kubat. Ka jetuar e vepruar në Tiranë, ku plot shtatëdhjetë vite qëndroi në postin e shehit të tarikatit kaderi37. Vdiq në Tiranë në moshën 119 vjeçare, më 178938. Në krijimtarinë e tij letrare Sheh Rexhepi nënshkruhej me emrin poetik “Lisani”. Ai ka qenë një sheh shumë i ditur dhe i ngritur. Sheh Selim “Halimi” Tirana (1793-1853) u lind në Tiranë. Është djali i Sheh Junus Efendiut dhe nipi i Sheh Rexhep “Lisani” Efendiut. Mësimet fillestare i mori në vendlindje, pastaj mësoi edhe nga i ati. Ndërsa mësimet e larta dhe ato speciale nga fusha e tesavufit, i vazhdoi në Dibër, te dijetari dhe shehu i njohur kaderi, Sheh Osman Efendi Dibra. Pasi mori nga ai hilafetnamen (diplomën për sheh) dhe veshi hërkën (rrobën e shehit), u kthye në Tiranë. Pas vdekjes së të atit, në vitin 1831, Sheh Selim “Halimi” zuri postin e tij. Këtë post ai e ka mbajtur 23 vite rresht, deri kur vdiq në vitin 1853. Është varrosur në tyrben pranë teqesë së kaderive në Tiranë. Sheh Selim “Halimi” Tirana kishte njohuri solide nga fusha e fikhut (e drejta e sheriatit). I zotëronte të tri gjuhët orientale: arabishten, persishten dhe osmane. Ka shkruar poezi në këto tri gjuhë, por tarihi (poezia jetëshkrimore) në gjuhën perse, të cilin ia kushtoi gjyshit të tij, Sheh Rexhep “Lisani” Efendiut, është një dëshmi e qartë se në çfarë shkalle të lartë zotëronte këtë gjuhë dhe letërsinë e poetikën orientale përgjithësisht. Përveç poezive të shumta që ka lënë në gjuhët orientale, Sheh Selim “Halimi” ka bërë edhe komentimin e disa veprave të njohura mistiko-filozofike, siç është vepra e Abdyl-Kadër Gjejlaniut “Tuhfetu’l-gajb”. Komentimin e kësaj vepre e ka përfunduar në vitin 1242 H./1826.39 Për këtë dijetar e poet, të dhëna jetëshkrimore me interes sjell poeti tiranas Said Efendiu, i biri i Haxhi Ymer “Suzi” Kasharit, me mersijen (elegjinë) kushtuar Sheh Selimit me rastin e vdekjes.40 Hasan “Hadim” Tirana (vd. 1805) ka qenë sheh i kaderive dhe poet i letërsisë se teqeve. U lind në Tiranë ku edhe vijoi shkollimin. Mësime speciale nga fusha e tesavufit dhe e ngritjes shpirtërore mori nga dijetari dhe gnostiku më i madh tiranas i asj kohe, Sheh Abduselam Tirana (vd. në vitin 1776), i njohur me atributin e lartë “Shejhu’l-islam”.41 Hasan “Hadim” Tirana nga ky dijetar i famshëm mori, po ashtu, hilafetnamen për sheh kaderi. Ai kishte themeluar një hanikah (teqe) në Tiranë, ku mblidheshin ithtarët e rendit kaderi, të cilët i mësonte dhe edukonte në frymën e këtij rendi. Pas një veprimtarie mbi dyzetvjeçare, ka vdekur në Tiranë në vitin 1805 dhe është varrosur në tyrben pranë hanikahit të tij42. Ka shkruar shumë poezi të karakterit mistiko-filozofik në të tri gjuhët orientale. Peqini ka arritur të promovohet kasaba falë objekteve që ka ndërtuar dhe dhuruar Abdurrahman Pashë Peqini, nga fshati Çicul (Vd. 1687). Abdurrahman pasha në vitin 1666 ka ndërtuar një xhami, një hamam, shtatë kroje, hane, dyqane, ura etj. Abdurrahman Pasha ka qenë i afërm i Hoxha –zade Hasan Pashës. Në vitin 1669 u bë aga i jeniçerëve. Në vitin 1674 fitoi gradën e vezirllëkut dhe pozitën e valiut të Bagdadit. Prej atje, më 1679 shkoi në Egjipt, kurse në vitin 1681 u emërua vali i Bosnjës. Në vitin 1682 ishte muhafiz (komandant) i kalasë së Kamenicës, kurse në vitin 1684 u bë vali i Budimit. Në vitin 1685 qe komandant i ushtrisë osmane në Hungari dhe, po atë vit, shkoi vali në Halep. Në vitin 1686 shkoi vali në Budim, për herë të dytë dhe atje, më 26 gusht 1687, është vrarë në luftë, në moshën 80 vjeçare. Ai, përveç vakëfeve që ka lënë në Peqin, ka rindërtuar edhe tyrben e Ma’ruf-i Kerhit në Bagdad43. Nga kjo derë kanë dalë veprimtarë të shquar shoqërorë dhe kulturorë, si Xhafer “Sadik” Pashë Peqini (vd. 1834). Xhafer Pasha u lind në Peqin, qytezë kjo që, atëherë, binte nën juridiksionin e Vilajetit të Shkodrës. Ai rrjedh nga një familje fisnike peqinase, e cila luajti rol parësor në themelimin dhe zhvillimin e kësaj qyteze. I ati i Xhaferit, Sylejman Pashë Peqini (vd.1820), ishte një nga autoritetet e vendit. Stërgjyshi i Xhaferit, Abdurrahman Pashë Peqini (vd.1687), ndërtoi dhe një varg objektesh të rëndësishme, të cilat Peqinit i dhanë tiparet dhe statusin e një qyteze. Mësimet e para, Xhaferi i mori në vendlindje, ndërsa studimet i ka vijuar në Shkodër. Në Shkodër mori mësime nga myderisi shkodran me famë, Myrteza “Safi” Efendiu, si dhe nga dijetarë të tjerë shkodranë44. Pas vdekjes së babait, Xhaferi kthehet në Peqin, ku, më 1821, u emërua mydyr (prefekt) i kësaj qyteze. Për aftësitë administrative, por edhe ushtarake, që tregoi Xhaferi, pas një viti, fitoi gradën vezir. Në vitin 1827, Xhafer Pasha u emërua mytesarrif i Maçinit (tani Dobruxha në Rumani), në vitin 1829 u emërua guvernator i Inebahtit (Lepanto) dhe, po atë vit, u emërua vali i Karlli-ilit. Në luftërat që ndodhën atëherë në vilajetin e Karlli-ilit, Xhafer Pasha mori pjesë dhe tregoi aftësi të rralla ushtarake45. Në vitin 1833 ai shkoi në Stamboll ku u prit në audiencë te Sulltan Mahmudi II46. Një vit më pas (1834), Xhafer Pasha vdiq. Xhafer Pasha në shkrimet e tij ka përdorur pseudonimin poetik “Sadik”. Një gazel i Sadikut është botuar nga biografi i parë i tij, Ali Emiri. Përndryshe, vepra e tij letrare ka mbetur në dorëshkrim dhe ruhet në bibliotekën popullore (Millet Kütüphanesi) në Stamboll. Ajo është e përmbledhur në një divan në të cilin gjejmë poezi të Xhafer “Sadik” Pashës të shkruara gjatë kohës së sundimit të tre sulltanëve osmanë: të Selimit III (1789-1807), të Mustafës IV (1807-1808) dhe të Mahmudit II (1808- 1839).47 Xhafer Pasha ishte poet, por edhe stilist i dalluar, ishte njeri i vendosur, i edukuar dhe fisnik. Tek ai pikasnin atributet më të mira njerëzore. Poet i njohur peqinas ka qenë edhe vëllai i Xhafer Sadik Pashës, Ibrahim Fehmi bej Peqini (vd. 1853). Biobibliografët dhe autorët e antologjive të ndryshme të letrarëve osmanë ofrojnë pak të dhëna për këtë poet, madje, e ngatërrojnë me ndonjë person tjetër. Përveç këtyre kasabave (qytezave) që u përmenden më lart, ka pasur edhe vendbanime të tjera që kanë arritur statusin e kasabave, por, për arsye të ndryshme, ato nuk kanë njohur një zhvillim progresiv dhe, me kalimin e kohës, e kanë humbur këtë status. Vendbanime të këtilla kanë qenë Zinova e Opojës dhe Rogova e Hasit. Zinova statusin e kasabasë e ka fituar falë ndërtimeve dhe vakufimeve të Mehmet Kukli-begut. Kukli-begu ka qenë njëri nga legatorët më të rëndësishëm shqiptarë. Me objektet që ka ngritur, e ka ndihmuar shumë zhvillimin e kulturës islame ndër shqiptarët e sanxhakut të Prizrenit dhe më gjerë. Nga vakufnameja e tij, e legalizuar në vitin 1538, në Prizren, shohim se ai ka vakufuar këto objekte: 2 xhami, 1 mesxhid, 1 teqe, 3 hamame, 14 karavansaraje, 167 dyqane, 1 urë, 2 puse, 16 gurë mulliri, 50.000 akçe argjendi, shumë parcela tokash, si: vreshta, bahçe, livadhe, male etj. Prej këtyre, në kasabanë Zinovë të Opojës, ka vakëfuar: 1 shkollë, 1 xhami, 1 mesxhid, 1 karavansaraj, 1 hamam dhe 1 krua48. Rogova statusin e kasabasë e ka arritur falë bujarisë së birit të saj Hasan Pashë Jemishçiu (“Perimtari”), sadriazam (kryeministër) i Perandorisë Osmane prej 22 korrikut të vitit 1601 deri më 4 tetor të vitit 1603, kur u shpall fermanli dhe u ekzekutua nga sulltani. Hasan pasha në Rogovë ka ndërtuar fillimisht një urë në vitin 987 H./ 157949, pastaj, në vitin 989 H/ 1581 ka ndërtuar xhaminë e cila edhe sot qëndron. Përveç këtyre, Hasan Pasha në Rogovë ka ndërtuar një hamam, një imaret, një karavan-saraj disa kroje dhe dyqane. Po ashtu, nga kjo periudhë ka mbetur edhe kulla e tij, e njohur si kulla e Hasan Agës. Hasan Pasha ka lënë vakëfe edhe në Prizren dhe në Gjakovë. Kontribut tejet të rëndësishëm zhvillimeve kulturore i ka dhënë dera fisnike e Bushatlinjve të Shkodrës, sidomos duke filluar nga Mehmet Pashë Plaku e këndej, qoftë duke themeluar institucione të arsimit e të kulturës, apo qoftë duke u marrë edhe vetë me krijimtari letrare50. Medreseja e Qafës, e ndërtuar nga Mehmet Pashë Plaku, ka qenë institucion me rëndësi të veçantë për zhvillimin e arsimor dhe kulturor të Sanxhakut të Shkodrës dhe më gjerë. Myderrizi i parë që ka dhënë mësim në këtë medrese është Murteza “Safi” Shkodra (vd. pas vitit 1775), i biri i Murteza “Raxhi” Shkodrës. Nga tradita njihet si Myrteza efendi Shoshi51, ka qenë myderrizi kryesor, poeti e mjeshtri i poetëve dhe myftiu i Pashallëkut të Shkodrës. Si dijetari më i dalluar shkodran që ishte, Mehmed Pashë Plaku ia besoi arsimimin dhe edukimin e fëmijëve të vet. Kështu që, mësuesi dhe edukatori kryesor i Ibrahim “Halili” Pashës, qe Murteza “Safi” Shkodra. Ibrahim Pasha edhe artin e letërsisë dhe poetikën i mësoi nga ky poet i dalluar i kohës së tij.52 Ky dijetar i shkëlqyer dhe poet elokuent, me rastin e vdekjes së Mehmed Pashë Plakut, i kushtoi një tarih (poezi jetëshkrimore), nga kronovargu i së cilës del viti 1189 H/ 1775, që tregon vitin e vdekjes së tij53. Murteza “Safi” Shkodra nxori një plejadë shkollarësh e poetësh, të cilët, pastaj, i dhanë shtytje e ndihmesë të rëndësishme zhvillimit kulturor, arsimor e shoqëror të vendit, në veçanti Pashallëkut të Shkodrës. Kontribut i veçantë i tij është nxitja e dashurisë për artin e letërsisë te studentët e tij. Po veçojmë këtu Ibrahim Halili Pashë Shkodrën dhe Xhafer Sadik Pashë Peqinin. Personalitetin e Murteza efendiut e stolisnin virtytet më të larta që mund të kishte një intelektual i lartë i kohës së tij. Jehona e famës së tij kishte arritur deri në Oborrin sulltanor. Prandaj ai ka qenë ftuar nga Shejhu’l-islami i Perandorisë Osmane për vizitë pune dhe, në atë rast, është pritur edhe në audiencë te Sulltani.54 Mehmed Pashë Plaku ka ndërtuar edhe objekte tjera. Nga ato po përmendim Xhaminë e Plumbit, e ndërtuar në vitin 1773, dhe bibliotekën e pare publike e cila njihej si Biblioteka e Vakëfit. Objekte të rëndësishme kulturore ka ndërtuar edhe Kara - Mahmud Pasha. Medreseja e Pazarit me Bibliotekën dhe Xhaminë e Madhe janë ndërtime të tij. Me krijimtari letrare nga kjo derë fisnike janë marrë: Ibrahim Pasha, me emrin letrar “Halili” (vd. 1809); Mehmed Pasha, me emrin letrar “Asaf” (1768-1802) dhe Mustafa Pasha, me emrin letrar “Sherifi” (1797-1860). Bijtë e Mustafa Pashës: Mahmud “Hamdi” Pasha, i lindur në Shkodër më 1824 dhe Hasan “Haki” Pasha, i lindur në Shkodër më 1826. Këta janë dëshmuar poetë të talentuar dhe të thellë. Nga këta do të veçonim Mehmed “Asaf” Pashë Shkodrën (1768-1802). Në shkrimet e tij, Mehmed Pasha është nënshkruar me emrin poetik “Asaf”. Mehmed “Asaf” Pasha ka qenë dijetar i ngritur, shkrimtar letrar i formuar dhe poet me talent dhe shije të hollë artistike. Kështu, Mehmed Asaf Pasha ka qenë shëmbëlltyrë e poetit, intelektualit dhe e pushtetarit të kohës55. Poetët bashkëvendës të Mehmed Asaf Pashës, shkonin në zyrën e tij dhe lexonin poezitë e tyre. Me dijetarët dhe, sidomos, me letrarët që shkruanin në persishte, Mehmed Asaf Pasha shkëmbente letra me anekdota në vargje. Njëri nga ata ishte dijetari e poeti Mesud Kamber Demiri nga Shkodra, i cili, sipas Ali Emirit, ishte poet i rangut të Saibit56 dhe Nabiut57. Mesud Kanberi i kishte dërguar Mehmed Asaf Pashës një poezi të shkurtër në gjuhën perse, me të cilën kërkonte nga ai përmbledhjen e fetfave të Ali Efendiut.58 Një derë fisnikësh, që u dallua në Prizren për kontributin që i dha përparimit të jetës kulturore, duke themeluar e dhuruar institucione të ndryshme, ishte familja e famshme Rrotlla, me prejadhje nga fshati Nangë i Lumës, e cila në Prizren kishte sunduar mbi një shekull, nga fillimi i shek. XVIII deri në fund të dekadës së katërt të shek XIX. I pari i kësaj familjeje ishte Salih Zajmi, të cilit, pas aftësive që kishte treguar në luftën e Kretës, në vitin 1667, sadriazami Fadil-Ahmet pashë Qypërliun i kishte dhuruar një zeamet. Salih Zaimi la dy djem: Mahmudin dhe Mehmedin, për të cilët nuk kemi informacione, nëse kanë pasur farë pozite ose jo. Por nipi i tij, Salih Pasha, i biri i Mahmudit, në vitin 1747 fitoi gradën Pashë dhe u emërua sanxhakbe i Prizrenit. Këtë pozitë e mbajti deri në vitin 1749/50. Pas tij, sanxhekbejlerë të Prizrenit patën ardhur të bijtë e tij, Emrullah Pasha (qe vrarë nga pashai i Shkodrës më 1774) dhe Ismail Pasha (sanxhakbeg i Prizrenit në vitet 1785/86). Këtë pozitë, më pastaj, e patën marrë të bijtë e Emrullah Pashës, Tahir Pasha 1794/95 dhe Rustem Pasha (1800). Më vonë këtë pozitë e kishin arritur bijtë e Tahir Pashës, Said Pasha (1805-1815), Mahmud Pasha (1819-1836) dhe Emin Pasha, i cili qe emëruar për të dytën herë sanxhakbe i Prizrenit në vitin 1842 (vdiq më 1843)59. Nga ndërtimet që kanë bërë ata, po veçojmë: Tahir pashë Rotlla, sipas vakufnames së tij, një kopje të së cilës kemi në dorë, në vitin 1794 ka dhuruar 120.000 akçe dhe një mulli me dy gurë në Nashec afër Prizrenit për mirëmbajtjen e ndërtesës së medresesë pesëdhomëshe, të cilën e ka ndërtuar afër xhamisë së Mehmet Pashës. Mahmud Pashë Rrotlla ka ndërtuar tri xhami në Prizren: njërën në Kala në vitin 1828, tjetrën në Bylbyl-dere dhe të tretën në Mahallën e Hoçës në vitin 1833. Mahmud Pasha ka ndërtuar, po ashtu, një medrese ndërmjet viteve 1806-1831, Kullën e sahatit në vitin 1816. Nga një kullë sahati ka ndërtuar në Rahovec (1791) dhe në Mamushë (1815). Djali tjetër i Tahir Pashës, Emin Pasha (Vd. 1843) në Prizren ka ndërtuar një xhami (1831) dhe ka themeluar një medrese, ndërtimi i së cilës është përfunduar në vitin 1855-56, pas vdekjes së themeluesit të saj. Myderrizi i parë i Medresesë së Emin Pashës ka qenë Mehmet Tahir efediu, farefis i Emin Pashë Rrotllës. Dera fisnike e Mahmut-begollëve të Pejës, po ashtu, ka ndihmuar zhvillimin kulturor të Pejës dhe të sanxhakut të Dukagjinit. Shumica dërmuese e objekteve fetare dhe kulturore arsimore në Pejë janë ndërtuar dhe janë dhuruar prej tyre. Kjo derë ka dhënë mbi 20 pashallarë, ndër ta edhe kryeministrin Merre Hysejn Pasha i cili, në pozitën e kryeministrit të Perandorisë Osmane, ka ardhur dy herë gjatë viteve 1622-1623. Merre Hysejn Pasha në Pejë ka ndërtuar Xhaminë e Plumbit, një hamam dhe një han. Medreseja e Vjetër dhe Biblioteka e Vjetër janë ndërtuar nga pjesëtarë të kësaj familjeje fisnike. Kara Hysejn Pasha, i biri Mahmud Pashës, ka ndërtuar një xhami në Pejë. Ahraman Pasha ka ndërtuar një shkollë (mejtep). Familja fisnike Gjinolli ka dhënë kontribut të rëndësishëm në zhvillimin e kulturës në Prishtinë. Jashar Pashë Gjinolli (vd. 1840), në vitin 1834 ka ndërtuar një xhami, ndër më të bukurat në Kosovë nga aspekti i dekorimeve. Dekori artistik i kësaj xhamie është i ngjashëm me atë të Haxhi Ed’hem Beut në Tiranë dhe të Xhamisë së Larme në Tetovë. Abdurrahman Pasha, i biri i Jashar Pashës, në vitin 1869 ka ndërtuar Ruzhdijen (gjimnazin e ulët). Pas djegies në vitin 1881, atë e kanë rindërtuar bijtë e Abdurrahman Pashës: Zija Bej Prishtina, Ali Danish Beu dhe Fuad Pasha. Një derë fisnike shqiptare që ka luajtur rol të rëndësishëm në zhvillimin e kulturës shqiptare me frymë islame, është ajo e Rexhep Pashë Tetovës. Ka qenë djali i një Dervish Shalës. Kjo familje fisnike, që nga fillimi i shek. XVIII ka ndihmuar kulturën dhe arsimin. Teqeja bektashiane e Harabati Babës në Tetovë është rindërtuar nga Koxha Rexhep Pasha në vitin 1780, kur edhe u gradua Pashë. Në këtë vit, ai ka vendosur mbishkrimin mbivarror të Harabati Babës, kurse në vitin 1790 ka ndërtuar aty një krua. Kryevepër e Abdurrahman Pashës është Kalaja e Tetovës. Nga kjo derë fisnike kanë dalë shumë pashallarë, por edhe poetë të njohur. Mehmet Akif Pasha (1822-1893), pastaj i biri tij, Salih Rashit Pasha (1846-1920), kanë lënë një krijimtari të begatë poetike. Abdurrahman Pashë Tetova, së bashku me vëllezërit e vet, mbante nën pushtetin e tij krahinën nga Prizreni deri në Shtip. Mori pjesë në Lëvizjen kryengritëse të pashallarëve shqiptarë kundër pushteti qendror Osman të viteve ‘30 të shek. XIX. Në fillim të vitit 1834 Abdurrahman Pashë Tetova u thirr në Stamboll prej nga nuk u kthye më. Medresenë më të madhe në Berat e kanë ndërtuar bashkëshortët Ajshe Kadën dhe Sali Beu në dekadat e fundit të shek. XVII.60 Pashallarët e Beratit, veçanërisht Ismail Pashë Velabishti dhe Ahmed Kurd Pasha, kanë ndihmuar jetën kulturore. Për të parin, dihet se ka shkruar edhe poezi shqipe dhe se ka qenë mecen i Nezim Beratit, përfaqësuesi më të rëndësishëm të letërsisë shqipe alhamiado. Dera fisnike Libohova, e njohur si familja e Asllan Pashallinjëve të Janinës, i ka kontribuar zhvillimit kulturor të vendit. Zylfikar Aga është ndërtuesi dhe dhuruesi i Bajrakli Xhamisë në mes të Pazarit të Janinës, para vitit 158361. Asllan Pasha, sanzhakbe i Janinës, në vitin 1615 ndërtoi në Kalanë e Janinës xhaminë e tij madhështore62. Asllan Pasha II, i biri Mustafa Pashës dhe dhëndri i Mahmut Pashë Begollit të Pejës, ka ndërtuar pazarin e Janinës. Ai ka qeverisur në Janinë nga viti 1702 deri më 174063. Libohova, nga fundi i shek. XVII, mori tiparet e një qyteti. Është me shumë rëndësi të theksohet se edhe femra shqiptare të dyerve fisnike, kanë dhënë një kontribut të çmuar në zhvillimin e kulturës gjatë periudhës osmane. Dervish Hatixhja nga Tirana ka një vend të veçantë në mesin e femrave shqiptare që i kontribuuan zhvillimit të kulturës. Ajo është gruaja e parë që krijoi poezi shqipe alhamiado64. Po ashtu, ajo ka ndërtuar një teqe ku, më vonë, u bë sheh i kësaj teqeje të tarikatit Kaderi. Ky është rasti i parë dhe mbase i vetmi në historinë tonë, që një femër shqiptare të mbajë postin e shehit. Zejnep Hanmi në Tiranë ka ndërtuar një xhami. Fatma Hanmi ka ndërtuar një faltore në një fshat të Beratit. Koxha Hanmi ka ndërtuar një xhami në Durrës. Ajshe Hatuna ka ndërtuar një mesxhid në Elbasan. Rabie Hatuna, e bija e Mustafa Efendiut, ka ndërtuar një xhami dhe një zavije në Elbasan. Po në Elbasan, është e njohur Xhamia e Nazireshës. Hatixhe Hatuna ka ndërtuar një xhami në një lagje të Shkodrës, Hanife Hatuna, po ashtu, ka ndërtuar një mesxhid në Shkodër, Fatime Sherife Hanmi ka ndërtuar xhaminë e Qafës në Shkodër, të cilën pastaj dhëndri i saj, Mustafa Pashë Shkodra, e ka meremetuar. Gylfem Hatuna ka ndërtuar një xhami në Pejë. Motrat Sofa dhe Hanka kanë ndërtuar nga një xhami në Gjakovë. Në Prishtinë, po ashtu, dy zonja kanë ndërtuar nga një xhami që njihen me emrat Xhamia Hatunije dhe Xhamia Kadrije. Shehzade Hanmi, e bija e Mehmet Tahir Pashë Rrotllës nga Prizreni, ka ndërtuar një xhami në Gjilan në vitin 1835. Hysnija Hanmi ka ndërtuar xhaminë më të bukur në Tetovë. Ajshe Hatuna në vitin 1596 ka ndërtuar një Xhami në Tetovë. Po në Tetovë, Mensure Hanmi ka ndërtuar një hamam. P ë r f u n d i m Gjatë periudhës osmane në Shqipëri, fisnikëria shqiptare ka qenë shtysë e zhvillimeve kulturore. Ajo ka ndërtuar dhe ka dhuruar një varg medresesh, bibliotekash, xhamish e teqesh, si dhe një varg objektesh ekonomike, tregtare e utilitare. Me të ardhurat që realizonin objektet ekonomike tregtare, mirëmbaheshin institucionet kulturore, arsimore e fetare dhe paguhej personeli që punonte në këto institucione. Të gjitha këto institucione e objekte të ndryshme, në këtë periudhë, janë ngritur fund e krye sipas sistemit të vakëfit. Si rrjedhojë e islamizimit më masovik të shqiptarëve, në shek. 18 kemi një zhvillim më intensiv të jetës kulturore në vend. Këtë e ka shoqëruar edhe përdorimi më dendur i gjuhës shqipe në jetën letrare e fetare, gjë që i ka dhënë një cilësi të re jetës kulturore shqiptare. Roli i fisnikërisë shqiptare në këtë kohë merr peshë më të madhe dhe përmasa më të gjera. Rrjeti relativisht i gjerë i mektebeve që janë hapur madje edhe nëpër viset rurale me popullsi shqiptare myslimane, si dhe hapja e medreseve nëpër të gjitha qytetet dhe kasabatë e vendit, na çon në përfundimin se arsimi dhe edukimi i komunitetit shqiptar të besimit islam, në këtë periudhë, ka njohur një masivizim të lakmueshëm për rrethanat e atëhershme. Ky masivizim ka shkallëzuar, sidomos në shekullin XVIII, në radhë të parë, falë kontributit të fisnikërisë shqiptare në ndërtimin e institucioneve edukative e kulturore. Po ashtu, mbështetur në planprogramet mësimore të medreseve vendore, në këtë periudhë, si dhe në nivelin mjaft të lartë profesional dhe intelektual të arsimtarëve (myderrizëve) që jepnin mësim në to, gjë që pasqyrohet në veprat e tyre të mbetura në dorëshkrime, arrijmë në tjetër përfundim: këto medrese kanë qenë fidanishte të inteligjencies fetare e akademike të kohës. Në këto medrese janë kopjuar, komentuar e krijuar vepra të shumta, fushash dhe disiplinash të ndryshme shkencore, letrare e fetare, të cilat presin të studiohen nga historianët, historianët e kulturës, linguistët, teologët dhe sidomos nga orientalistët. Nga koleksionet e ruajtura të dorëshkrimeve, del se një pjesë e konsiderueshme e tyre është rezultat i punës intelektuale të fisnikërisë shqiptare, kurse një pjesë tjetër e rëndësishme e këtyre dorëshkrimeve kanë qenë pronë e kësaj fisnikërie. Fisnikëria shqiptare, krahas pjesëmarrjes aktive në jetën politike dhe qeverisëse të vendit, gjithmonë ka pasur rol të veçantë që t’i sigurojë vendit rregullin, paqen, sigurinë dhe kështu të mbajë të zgjuar në popull ndjenjën për vetadministrim dhe besimin në forcat e veta, njëkohësisht ka luajtur rolin kryesor në zhvillimin kulturor të vendit. Gjatë tërë periudhës së sundimit osman, fisnikëria shqiptare, ka përkrahur bujarisht dijen dhe artin dhe ka kultivuar shijen e hollë për të bukurën dhe të madhërishmen. Résumé During the Ottoman Era, many distinguished Albanian families such as Skuraj, Mahmut-Begolli, Vloraj, Aslan-Pashalli, Sinan-Pashalli, Bushatlli, Kurt-Pashalli, Bargjinolli, Hoxholli, Rrotlla, Rexhep-Pashalli, Gjinolli, Toptani, Biçakçi, Tepelana, etc., inherited the family right of holding offices and positions in high state levels through exercising their, almost, autonomous poëer in different administrative units inside Albanian ethnic lands. The crucial ideas for the fate of the Albanian people were developed and shaped in and by those families. Those families had all characteristics and the role of authentic Albanian nobility. Besides their active participation in the day-to-day political life and the governance of the country with a particular role on securing peace, order and other security issues of the country, the Albanian nobility played a significant role in cultural development of the country as well. The role and contribution of the Albanian nobility towards the development of the Islamic culture and civilization among the Albanians was comprehensive, exclusive and decisive. That role was expressed in the four following points: 1. They established several neë kasabas, such as Korça, Kavaja, Gjakova, Kaçanik, Tirana, Peqin, Zinova, Rogova, etc., through which they established a new era of Islamic urbanization; 2. They built several religious, cultural and educational institutions, such as madrasahs, libraries, mosques and tekkies, which were centers where the Islamic culture, or better say the Albanian culture with the Islamic influence, was created, developed, cultivated, learnt and further distributed. To this end, there were several Albanian nobility women distinguished for their contribution towards the establishment of those abovementioned institutions; 3. They were active in the cultural life by participating in literary, scientific and religious creation, and. 4. They supported and encouraged the knoëledgeable people, writers and artists. During the whole period of the Ottoman Empire, the Albanian nobility supported greatly the art and knowledge, in general, as well as cultivated the taste for the beauty and the magnificent. * Punimi është version i zgjeruar i kumtesës së lexuar në Simpoziumin e dytë Ndërkombëtar “Kultura dhe Civilizimi Islam në Ballkan” ( Tiranë 5-7 dhjetor 2003). 1 Hasan Kaleši: Najstariji vakufski dokumenti u Jugoslaviji na arapskom jeziku = Dokumentat më të vjetra të vakufevet në Jugosllavi në gjuhën arabe, Prishtinë 1972; Hasan Kaleši, Ismail Eren: Prizrenac Mahmud -Paša Rotul, njegove zadužbine i vakufnama, Në: Antikitete të Kosovës VI-VII, Prishtinë 1973; Kemal Ozergin, Hasan Kaleshi, Ismail Eren: Prizren Kitabeleri, Në: Vakıflar Dergisi VII, Ankara 1968. (Hasan Kaleshi): Përmendoret e arkitekturës islame dhe dorëshkrimet orientale. Në: Kosova dikur e sot, Beograd 1973, f.467-478. 2 Eqrem bej Vlora: Kujtime, Tiranë:Shtëpia e librit dhe e komunikimit, 2001; Ekrem Vlora: Kalaja e Kaninës: i revistës Shejzat, Romë,1961. 3 Kristo Frashëri: Historia e Tiranës, Vëll.I, Tiranë: Toena 2004. 4 Skender Rizaj: Kosova gjatë shekujve XV, XVI dhe XVII, Prishtinë:Rilindja 1982. 5 Vexhi Buharaja: Mbishkrime turko-arabe në Shqipëri (Dorëshkrim, ruhet në Arkivin e Institutit të Historisë ) Tiranë,1980. 6 Jashar Rexhepagiq: Školstvo i prosveta na Kosovu: Od kraja XVIII stoleca do 1918. godine. Prishtina, 1974 ; Jashar Rexhepagiqi: Dervishët dhe teqetë. Bot. i dytë, Pejë: Dukagjini, 2003. 7 Ferit Duka: Berati në kohën osmane (shek. XVI-XVIII). Tiranë 2001. 8 Hamdi Bushati: Shkodra dhe motet. Vëllmi I Shkodër 1998: Vellimi II Shkodër 1999. ; Hamdi Bushati: Bushatllinjtë. / Pajisur me shënime dhe një Suplement nga Nexhmi Bushati. Shkodër 2003 9 Nehat Krasniqi: Dy dokumente gjenealogjike të rendësishme. në: "Dituria Islame", nr. 59, Prishtinë 1994; Nehat Krasniqi: Kronika (Menakib) e Tahir efendiut, burim i rendësishëm për historinë e kulturës në Prizren gjatë periudhës turko-osmane. Në: Edukata Islame, nr.57,Prishtinë 1995; Nehat Krasniqi:Mehmet Kuklibegu – legatori më meritor për zhvillimin ekonomik dhe kulturo-arsimor të Opojës gjatë shek XVI. Në: Penda, nr.1. Prizren 1995; Nehat Krasniqi: Kontributi i pashallarëve Bushatlinj të Shkodrës në fushën e kulturës. Në: Seminar i katërt ndërkombëtar “Shkodra në shekuj”, Vëllimi I. Shkodër 2002. 10 Muxhait Asimov: Osmanska epigrafika na Kosovu i Metohiji. (Disertacion i doktorates në dorëshkrim). Prishtina 1995. 11 Raif Vırmica: Kosova’da Osmanlı Mimari Eserleri. Ankara 1999. 12 Machiel Kiel: Ottoman architecture in Albania 1385-1912. Istanbul 1990. 13 N. D. N. : Korça dhe kadundet e qarkut. Korçë 1923, f. 35. 14 Poaty f. 60. 15 Mehmed Süreyya: Sicill-i Osmanî 3, Istanbul 1996, f. 796. 16 N.D.N.: Korça dhe katundet e qarkut, f. 36; 43. 17 Machiel Kiel: Ottoman architecture in Albania 1385-1912. Istanbul 1990, f. 158. Sipas Mehmed Syrejasë, Kapllan Pasha me gradën mirimiran ishte muhafiz i Vlorës. (Sixhill-i Osmani 3, f.867). 18 Ali Emiri, Po aty; Machiel Kiel, Ottoman Architecture in Albania 1385-1912, Istanbul: Research Centre for Islamic History, Art and Culture, 1990, f. 155. 19 Nehat Krasniqi, Dy dokumente gjenealogjike të rëndësishme, Në: Dituria Isalame, nr. 59, Prishtinë 1994, f. 14. 20 Është e pambështetur hipoteza se Axhiza Baba rrjedh nga familja e Bushatllinjëve. 21 Mehmet Süreyya: Sicill-i Osmanî 1, Istanbul 1996, f. 141. 22 Në kopjen e Divanit të Axhiza Babës që ruhet në Teqen e Sheh Banit në Gjakovë, f.118-119, është poezia epigrafike të cilën autori ia ka kushtuar ndërtuesit të Teqes së Madhe, Murad Pashës. Data e ndërtimit të saj del nga kronogrami: “Allah gani” i cili sipas llogaritjes ebxhedike jep vitin 1126 H. që është ekuivalent me vitin 1714 sipas erës sonë. 23 Divani i Axhiza babes, që ruhet në Koleksionin e Dorëshkrimeve të Bibliotekës Kombëtare dhe universitare të kosovës, f 43-44. 24 Hasan Kaleshi: Najstariji vakufski dokumenti u Jugoslaviji na arapskom jeziku = Dokumentat më të vjetra të vakufevet në Jugosllavi në gjuhën arabe, Prishtinë 1972, f. 274; 328. 25 Hasan Kaleši, Mehmed Mehmedovski: Tri vakufnami na Kačanik Mehmed Paša. Skopje 1955, f. 15 ; 33. 26 Ali Emiri: Işkodara Vilayeti Osmanlı Şairleri, Në: Istanbul , Mil-let Kütüphanesi, Trh. 1190, f. 20. 27 Ali Emiri. Po aty. 28 Ali Emiri. Po aty. 29 O. Myderizi: Qyteti i Tiranës. /ribotim/ Tiranë 1998, f. 43. 30 Mehmed Süreyya: Sicill-i Osmanî 3, Istanbul 1996, f. 772; Ahmed Cevdet Paşa: Tarih-i Cevdet, cild 4, Istanbul 1973, f. 138-139. 31 Machiel Kiel. Po aty f. 257. 32 Kristo Frashëri. Po aty f. 187. 33 Ali Emiri. Po aty, f. 33. Kur biobibliografi dhe bibliofili turk Ali Emiri e viztoi Vilajetin e Shkodrës në cilësinë e inspektorit financiar në vitin 1896, Ali Riza Beu i kishte dhenë atij të dhëna biografike për 12 poetë tiranas dhe krutanë. Ali Riza Beu aso kohe ishte pensionuar duke qenë Kajmekam i Kazasë së Kavajës 34 Ali Emiri. Po aty, f. 28. 35 Kristo Frashëri. Po aty f. 243. 36 Baba Rexhepi: Misticizma Islame dhe Bektashizma. New York 1970, f. 343-345; Ali Emiri. Po aty f.28. 37 Ali Emiri, Işkodra … Vep. e cit. fl. 21. 38 Dhimitër S. Shuteriqi, Shkrimet shqipe në vitet 1332-1850, Prishtinë: Rilindja, 1978, f. 145. 39 Ali Emiri, Işkodra vilayeti … Vep. e cit. fl. 23. 40 Po aty, fl. 22. 41 Për pozitën dhe rolin e shejhu’l-islamit në komunitetin mysliman në përgjithësi dhe në Perandorinë Osmane në veçanti, shih punimin: Institucioni i shejhu’l-islamit te osmanlinjtë dhe shejhu’l-islamët shqiptarë, Në: “Dituria Islame” nr. 50, Prishtinë, 1993, f. 24-26. 42 Ali Emiri, Işkodra vilayeti … Vep. e cit. fl. 25. 43 Mehmed Süreyya: Sicill-i Osmanî 1, Istanbul 1996, f. 95. 44 Ibnülemin Mahmud Kemal Inal, Son Asır Türk Şairleri, cüz 9, Istanbul: Maarif matbaası, 1940, f. 1559. 45 Mehmed Süreyya, Sicilli Osmanî, cilt 2, Istanbul, 1996, f.383. 46 Istanbul Kütüphaneleri Türkçe Yazma Divanlar Katalogu, IV cilt, fasikul I,II, f.129. 47 Istanbul Kütüphaneleri Türkçe Yazma … vep. Cit. f. 130. 48 Nehat Krasniqi: Mehmet Kuklibegu – legatori më meritor për zhvillimin ekonomik dhe kulturo-arsimor të Opojës gjatë shek XVI. Në: Penda, nr.1. Prizren 1995 49 Mbishkrimin e urës së Hasan Pashë “Perimtarit” e ka gjetue z. Shaqir Shala, autor i librit Kronika e Rogovës. Ai ma solli një fotokpje të mbishkrimit për ta lexuar dhe për ta përkthyer. Informacioni për përmbajtjen e këtij mbishkrimi këtu po paraqitet për here të pare. Mbishkrimi respektivisht kronogrami përmban tre vargje në gjuhën osmane me shkrim sulus. Autori i kronogramit poeti i mirënjohur shqiptar Valihi, përndryshe autor edhe i kronogramit të xhamisë se Hasan Pashës në Rogovë. Përmbajtja e kronogramit është si vijon: ”Aynı ayān Hasan Ağa kim oldı makbūl-i șahınșahı cihān. Ola ta müˇberā binā-i sebīl yaptı bir cisr muședded erkān. Valīhi dedi onun için tarih: Hey aceb cisr metin’ül-bünyān”. Vlera numerike e kronostikut është 987 që tregon vitin e ndërtimit të urës sipas kalendarit hixhrijan dhe i përgjigjet vitit 1579 sipas erës sonë. Domethënia e këtij kronogrami është: I njëjti bujar Hasan Aga i cili u bë i pranueshëm i mbretit të mbretërve të botës. Që të bëhet ndërtimi i rrugës te vendkalimi i lumit , ka bërë një urë të përforcuar me shtylla. Valihi për këtë e tha kronstikun: O urë e çuditshme ndërtim i fortë. 50Më gjërësisht lidhur më këtë shih: Nehat Krasniqi, Kontributi i pashallarëve bushatlinjë të Shkodrës në fushën e kulturës, Në: Seminari i Katërt Ndërkombëtar “Shkodra në shekuj” 20-22 nëntor 2000, Vëllimi i parë, Shkodër 2002. 51 Hamdi Bushati, Shkodra Dhe Motet, Vëllimi I, Shkodër, 1998, f. 596- 597. 52 Ali Emiri, Işkodra Vilayeti… Vep. e cit. fl. 3. 53 Po aty, fl. 2. Një kopje e kësaj poezie ruhet në Arkivin Qendror të Shtetit në Tiranë. 54 Më gjërësisht për këtë vizitë të tij në Stamboll, shih: Hamdi Bushati, Shkodra … Vep e cit , Vëllimi II, f. 90-91. 55 Sadettin Nüz’het Ergun, Türk Şairleri, Istanbul, /s.a./ f. 97. 56 Saib (vd. 1676). Poet i njohur persian nga Tebrizi. Është dalluar me gazelet dhe kasidet e tij të bukura.(Më gjërësisht: Ibrahim Alaettin, Meşhur adamlar, cild IV, Istanbul, 1933-36, f.1402.) 57 Nabi (vd. 1712). Poet i njohur turk, i cili u dallua me poezitë e tija filozofike. 58 Zenbil-li Ali Efendiu, respektivisht Ali Efendi Shporta, ka qenë njëri ndër shejhulislamët më të shquar të Perandorisë Osmane. Ka mendime se ka pasur prejardhje shqiptare. (Shih: Kultura Islame , Tiranë 1942 viti II, nr. 16, f. 90).Pozitën e shejhulislamit e ka mbajtur prej vitit 1503 e deri në vdekje më 1526. Gëzonte epitetin e njeriut të drejtë e të guximshëm, sa dhe u bë simbol i drejtësisë. Vepra e tij “Fetavi” konsiderohet nga më të arrirat në fushën e jurisprudencës islame.(Shih: Ismail Hami Danişmend, Izahlı Osmanlı Tarihi Kronolojisi : Osmanlı Devlet Erkanı, Istanbul: Türkiye yayınevi, 1971, f.111). 59 Nehat Krasniqi: Kronika (Menakib) e Tahir efendiut, burim i rendësishëm për historinë e kulturës në Prizren gjatë periudhës turko-osmane. Në: Edukata Islame, nr.57,Prishtinë 1995. 60 Po aty, f. 192. 61 Ajet Libohova: Breznitë Libohova në shekuj, Tiranë, 2003, f. 9. 62 Po aty, f. 12. 63 Po aty, f. 29. 64 Një poezi të sajë e ka botuar për her të pare Kristo Frashëri në librin Historia e Tiranës, Vëll.I, Tiranë 2004 E Martë, 18 Gusht 2009; 21:05 http://www.aiitc.org/universi/nr9/ROLI%20I%20FISNIKËRISË%20SHQIPTARE%20NË%20ZHVILLIMIN.html